Freddy and Bonnie
by sonic3186
Summary: Mike schmit took the nightshift job to find out that the robots where actually nice but then he hears some shots,this is where the romance begins...with Freddy And Bonnie...
1. The Finding

Once there was a man named was a regualar person,but he had no day he saw a advertisment saying:

HELP NEEDED:

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria ( imployee lounge)

looking for secruity gaurd to work night shif:12am to 6am

(pay 120 pounds per week)

"wow!,thats just what i need!" exlaimed Mike

Mike went to the employee lounge in freddy fazbears pizzeria,then he went and asked a tall man with a red bow tie:

"hello...sir?"

The man turned around quickly "oh,hello you scared me!"

"oh im sorry,i dint mean to" apolagized Mike

"well anyways,what do you want?" asked the man

"oh,i was here for the nighshift job" said Mike

"oh,you where?,ok then your hired"

Mike was startled to hear this but he said to the man

"thank you" and walked to his office for the nightshift.

Mike checked his watch,he noted that it was 10pm,Mike then set his alarm for 11:59am as his shift starts at then Mike played on his phone on the game:retro tennis,it was a very basic game of tennis just move the blockto hit the ball.

11:59am:

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP!,Mikes alarm had went off and he prepared himself for the nighshift,he picked up the tablet and checked the cmereas as it hit switched camereas franticaly and then he saw that freddy had knew this was very unusual espicially on the first night,still he tried to keep his cool and pretend it was regular.

1pm:

Mike was relived he had even made it thorugh the first then forgot about freddy and heard a kind of soft but quite deep voice say:

"hellooooo!"

Mike slowly pu the tablet down,got off his chair and put his back to the corner of the room,then slid knees where now right up to his chin and he had his face buried in his legs.

"erm...did i...hurt you?" asked the strange voice

"n-n-no i-i-im g-g-good" mike studdered

"oh..." the bear said with a tear forming in his eye

"w-why are you crying i should be the one doing that seeing as your probably gonna stuff me inside a suit"

"what-w i dont know what your talking about" the bearsaid now nearly in tears

Mike racked up the guts to stand up and walked over to the put his arm round the bears right shoulder which calmed him down a lot.

"now now whats the matter?" asked Mike

"all the nightguards think we are going to stuff them into suits and muder them" said the bear crying his eyes out "but we are not"

"hey...dont be like that i understand you are not going to hurt me"

"you...you do?!" asked the bear comnpletley stunned

"yes...of course i do!"

"would you...like me to take you to the others?" asked the bear

"yes i would by the way my names Mike Josey Schmit"

"im Freddy,Freddy Fazbear" replied the bear

Mike and Freddy walked down the hallway and where greeted by a chicken and a bunny

"hello everyone this is Mike Schmit he is here to work the nightshift!"

The bunny and chicken instantly ran over to Mike to greet him

"hello,my name is Bonnie the buny!,i like to rock out and jam hard with my guitar!" exclaimed the bunny,Mike and Bonnie fistbumped

"And im Chica the chicken!,im nothing speacial just the cook around here!,i can make delicous cakes and pizzas!"

Mike was happy to know that he was safe and sound and not going to be stuffed in a suit. There was a awkward silence between everbody.

"well,anybody want to i dont know..ply a board game?!" said Mike breaking the silence

Everyobdy agreed to the idea and played the board game

about 1 hour later:

"Yeesssssssssssssssss i winnnnnnnn!" shouted Freddy

"only because i kept getting your pawns and not your king and qeen -_-" said Mike

"oh well better luck next time!" said Freddy as joyfully as possible

"well you guys...im gonna go to my office i have some work to do" said Mike then he stolled off to his office

"ok sure thing" shouted everyone

Mike was in the office writing in his wrote:

dear diary

Today was a very strange but exciting day.I got to meet some new friends called Chica Freddy and are robots but they are still good not sure what to make of them yet but im sure they are nice people.I will write back tommorow and i hope we become good friends...

"ah done!" Mike exclaimed

Mike heard gunshots in the rushed into the dining hall to see Freddy lying on the ground groaning in pain to they left of Freddy Mike saw a man with a stared at him with man noticed him and pointed his shotgun at Mike

WARNING SOME VERY VOILENT SCENES COMING UP:

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" The man fireociously screamed

"NO...! Mike said sternly

"WHAT DID YOU JUST BOZO,GET ON THE GROUND NOW,OR I WILL SHOOT YOU DEAD!"

"go ahead...its better me than my friends"

Freddy heard what Mike had said and looked up at him confused

"he-he called me his friend" Freddy thought "but-but people treat us like we are scrap but Mike...MIke is something different"

BANG CHACHING..BANG CHACHING!

Mike had got shot in the chest 2 just stared at the man with anger

"come on...is that all you got pussy?" said Mike growing weaker

"NO IT ISNT" The man screamed with anger then got a fire axe and swung it at Mike it got suck in his fell to the ground weakly and laid on the ripped the axe out of his chest and just laid there...motionless.

"n-no M-M-MIKE?,MIKE?!,MIKEEEE!" screamed Freddy with anger

*A/N: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER im evil i know ;-; but this is my firts fanfic ever sooooooo yeah anyway tell me some suggestions what should happen in the next chapter! (chapter 2) and untill then ill seeeee youuuu next timeeeeeeeeeeeeee!.*


	2. What will happen!

Freddy got up and screamed with anger

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed freddy as he charged towards the man

Sudddenly Bonnie and chica ran in to see what the sounds looked at Bonnie with weak eyes and then he fell to the ground.

"w-w-what h-happend?!" said Bonnie kneeling down by freddy crying

"that little jerk off shot me and then Mike ran in he said hed rather him be shot than his friends,i mean nobobdy ever called is friends" Freddy replied

"oh..my god,one second Freddy i need to sort this little idiot out" Said Bonnie nearly losing it

Bonnie walked up to the man and Punched his rib cage in.

"THATS FOR FREDDY AND WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Bonnie screamed

She threw another punch to the ribs.

"AND THAT IS FOR MIKE YOU INCOSIDERATE LITTLE JERK OFF!" shouted Bonnie

The man started to cough up motioned for her to didnt stop throwing punches but when she did he said:

"s-spare me"

"DID YOU SPAR MIKE DID YOU SPARE FREDDY?!,NO YOU DIDNT SO SHUT UP YOU LITTLE IDIOTIC MORON!" screamed Bonnie furiously

Bonnie threw one last final punch to the face and the man was panting because of how many punches and kicks she threw at the walked back over to Freddy and patted him on the back.

"its gonna be ok Freddy joust dont try to get up ill be back in a second"

Bonnie went into the kitchen and Freddy heard Bonnie rummaging threw the walked back in the room and kneeled down by freddy.

"ok this may hurt a little freddy but stay calm or this wont work"

Freddy nodded as to say got out a screwdriver and undone the bit where Freddy had beem taped a few wires back together and she was done!.

"there...done!" Bonnie said

Freddy stood up and looked at his newly fixed chest

"wow bonnie...you done a great job"

"well...you know i learned a thing or two from humans" Bonnie said while blushing

Freddy turned around and hugged her.

"thank you for doing this Bonnie i really appreaciate it" whispered Freddy in Bonnies ear

Bonnie blushed massivley and hugged Freddy back

"n-no p-problem Freddy" said Bonnie

"hey bonnie? are you okay?" asked Freddy

"y-y-yeah i-i-im g-good,erm...a-all g-good"

Freddy wondered why Bonnie kept studdering and blushing.

"still...we cant forget about Mike" said Freddy worried

Freddy walked over and kneeled beside Mike.

"damnit Mike why did you have to die on me?" Freddy said crying

"i didnt" said Mike weakly

"y-your ALIVE!" screamed Freddy with joy

"yeah i know,im bleeding out but er...alive clearly"

"one second lemme patch you up" said Freddy

He got some plasters for the big cuts and some stiches for the bigger cuts and soon he was done!.

"thanks freddy...i really appreaciate it" said MIke while hugging him

Freddy heugged him back and said

"no problem Mike anything for a good friend"

Mike smiled and said to Bonnie,who looked very sad,:

"hey Bonnie?,whats the matter?" asked Mike worried for his friend

"erm...ok erm Mike can i speak to you in private?"

Mike nodded and they both walked into mikes office.

"well...you see i e-er kind of l-like Freddy" Bonnie replied while burying her head in her hands

"dont worry Bonnie! im sure he likes you back" Said Mike as happily as possible

"h-how do you know?" asked Bonnie

"well for starters he acts differently around you than chica"

"well...thanks Mike but erm...i dont know he dosent really ever speak to me"

"Another reason for him to like you!"

Bonnie giggled and said

"thanks Mike just...keep it a secret for now ok?"

"yes i will dont worry!"

"thanks mike i really appreaciate this" Bonnie said while looking at the ground

Busnisess continued as was talking through his microphone about what acts where coming up performed by Freddy and every now and then Bonnie would look at Freddy to admire would serve pizzas and cakes once the show was over and so at night Mike would come to work the nightshift and they would all hang out.

about 3 months after Mikes first night:

Mike walked in and said to Chica,Bonnie and freddy:

"alright guys you can move now its only me"

Freddy cracked his back and said

"geeeeez my back it hurts like hell"

"one second let me look at that Freddy" said Mike

Freddy lied down on a table and MIke fixed his back problem

"only a few loose plates,nothing to worry abou" exclaimed Mike

"thanks Mike" said Freddy walking out to the dining hall

Bonnie was sat on the side of the stage twiddling her thumbs and being plain walked over and sat by didnt realise this.

"h-hey Bonnie you alright?" asked Freddy

Bonnie jumped

"o-oh h-hey f-f-freddy what did you want?" asked Bonnie

"oh i was just asking if you where alright,i mean youve been well...off these past few days"

Mike looked at Bonnie and motioned for her to tell him.

"look F-freddy i-i erm have been keeping a secret these past few months"

A/N: hello guys! hope u enjoyed chapter 2 i put a lot of effort into this please, ! leave your suggestions for chapter 3 im not too sue i want them to fall in love justtttt yet so tell me what chapter they should fall in love in (minumim is chapter 5 max is chapter 10 :D) so i hope u guys enjoyed chapter 2 :D ill see you next timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :) byeeee!


	3. BOnnies fail :(

A/N:hey guys sorry abput missing words/letters hopefully there wont be any in this chapter,i checked through and couldnt locate any so sorry if theres a few missing words and/or letters.

"well you see...what i wanted to tell you" bonnie studdered "is that...erm,you look very nice today"

"thank you?...i guess" said Freddy a bit confused

"damnit I HATE MYSELF" screamed Bonnie in her head

"well...i best be going i have some things to do" Freddy said as he walked off

Bonnie looked at the ground and stood walked over to Mikes made Mike jump.

"ahh!...oh its just you bonnie,you scared me"

"oh sorry..." said Bonnie looking at the floor

"hey Bonnie? are you okay"

"erm...y-yeah its just that i tried to tell Freddy that i liked him but i juts couldnt beacuse number one animatronics arent meant to feel this way and two i dont think its the right time"

"dont worry!" Mike said happily "time will tell"

"well...i guess your right" Bonnie sighed

"well im gonna go back to watching the camera feeds,if you want, you can help me" Mike said

"ok why not?" said Bonnie leaning on Mikes chair and looking at the feed.

Mike and Bonnie sat there until that they walked down the hallway and the rest of them hung out for the rest of the half an hour (wut).Mike realised it was 5:55pm.

"a'ight guys im gonna have to leave and ill be back tommorow ok?"

"ok!" they all said as they waved to Mike and got back to their places...Mike was walking out the door when he bumped into mr fazbear,the ownere of the resturant.

"hello mr fazbear sorry about that"

"oh hello!,you must be Mike the new secruity guard!"mr fazbear exclaimed "sorry we didnt meet earlier,ive been off for a day.

"dont worry about it,well i best be going ive got to get home by 7pm and my house is about a good hours walk"

"ok see you sometime again!" Mr fabear said

6:50pm:

Mike got home and slumped down on his dark brown fured sofa,he flicked through the couldnt find anything he liked so he got up and brung out his black plopped it on his lap and began searching on found this video called: Funny BMX watched it and he luaghed his head off when the video ended.

"oh my god!" screamed Mike "that was hilarious!"

7:30pm:

Mike got up and walked down his hallway into the took off his clothes and got in the shower.

About 15 minutes later Mike got out and got his pijamas on,he jumped on his bed and relaxed and laid went to sleep and woke up at 3:00pm the next day.

3:00pm:

Mike awoke and looked at the time.

"jesus" said Mike "ive been asleep for ages!"

Mike arose and got his work uniform decided to carry on sleeping again until 10:00pm

10:00pm:

Mike got up and rubbed his eyes Then coughed to clear his throat and got then played on his laptop on a game called: solitare until 11:55pm

11:55pm( yes there is A LOT of time skips in this chapter):

Mike got up and walked out his door,he then sprinted out the door realising that he accidently set his alarm for 11:55 not was 15 minutes he rushed through the doors of the pizzeria Mr Fazbear was there but suprisingly enough Mr Fazbear didnt hear him sprinting through the doors,he was on the phone.

"mmhmm,yes i know,yes i will set Mike up and kill i got it" Mr fazbear said on the he hung up and turned around.

Mikes face was boiling with looked at Mr fazbear right into the eyes.

"it-it isnt what you think!" exclaimed Mr Fazbear

"yes...it...it is..." Said Mike in the most angriest may ever "why!?,what the hell did i ever do to you!?"

"n-no you dont understand i-it dosent like you"

"what the frickin hell is IT?, TELL ME YOU MORON!" screamed Mike as he pinned Mr Fazbear against the wall

"it dosent like you...i-i-ive said to much already"

(YES THIS IS A MADE UP ANIMATRONIC!/CHARACTAR SO DONT HATE!)

"fine..." Mr Fazbear said as he showed Mike a picture

The picture was of a tall black thin figure with a demoic looking face and had eyes like a demon and vanes surrounding it.

"holy crap" Mike said quitley before backing away

"look i swear im WILL kill you first if you try anything,and i mean ANYTHING with me,you got you little idiot?!" screamed Mike

Mr fazbear gulped "y-yes"

Mike then heard a demonic voice say:

"i will kill you!"

A/N: hahahah CLIFFGHANGER (as always XD) oh well...anyways hope u guys enjoyed btw i wont be uploading at the weekends ill be only uploading in the week :D i hope u guys like my story so far,believe me i WILL get to like idk 10 or 20 chapters and if you guys REALLY want more ill do 30 or 40 always,Reviews WILL be read and replied to ASAP and feedback is greatley appriacited (p.s guess what?. go on guess...i MIGHT even do like idk 100 chapters BUT thats if you guys REALLY SUPER ULTRA want me to do more i dont think any aurthor has gone THAT far before so i may be first :D) also sorry if chapters are too short/shortish.


	4. Freddys try

A/N: hey guys i just realised that i acciently rated this a M. i plan on changing that to a T ASAP,sorry all you pervs out there.

Mike instantly turned around knowing that he DEFINITLEY heard something.

"Mr schmit?,are you ok?"

"y-yeah im fine just er - just fine"

Mike then stumbled into the pizzeria and then fell on the ground before he was about to cut his ankle and screamed in the animatronics sprinted over to him realising he was injured.

"ahhh my bloody ankle,damn" Mike screamed,still holding it

"Mike are you ok?" asked Freddy,worried for his friend

"yeah im fine just need a plaster and that should be all." Mike said,with a bit of worry in his voice

"hey Mike?,can i speak to you after your ankles healed?"asked Freddy

"yeah sure" said Mike

Time skip to 1PM:

Mike's ankle had healed and he walked into his picked up the tablet and switched to the dining hall where all the animatronics where that he heard a knock on his door,it was remebered he wanted to speak to him.

"hey Freddy" said Mike still looking at his tablet.

"yeah h-hi" said Freddy looking down at the floor "remeber i wanted to speak to you?"

"yeah" replied MIke

"well...you see i wanted to speak to you about something private,erm...i havent told anybody"

"go on..." said Mike intruiged

"well you see...i kinda like B-Bonnie" He finaly blurted out

"guess what Freddy?" said Mike

"what?" replied Freddy

"Bonnie likes you to" Mike said with a smile

"s-she does?" asked Freddy shocked

"yes she does,well what are you wating for?! go get your woman!" Shouted Mike

Freddy then walked off down the hallway to find bonnie sitting there twiddling her walked up to her then sat down next to her.

hey Bonnie..." Freddy said

"o-oh hey F-Freddy" said Bonnie

"Look Bonnie i ..i need to tell you something,i..i kinda like you but...but not as a friend,something...more than that,maybe you could perhaps even call it...l-love,and i heard y-you like me back...im not too sure if its true but...yeah"

A/N: sorry about short chapter i figured it'd be a perfect time to end the chapter here i am evil i know :).But still thanks to all for reviewing,btw all those haters saying my story is crap,what should i improve on then?,you could put it simply like this:

'hey man,nice story but i think you should/could improve on (thing to improve here) because that would make the story much better!'

it would be nice to have something like that not this story is crap (insert baby sound here).ANyway as always,thanks for reading ill catch ya in the next chapter!.


	5. A Good Ending

A/N: hey guys sadly im ending the story here :(,mainly beacuse i get a lot of hate saying its crap just because its got a few missing words,so this is the final chapter,sorry for those of you who love this story its just that haters are ruining it and i cant put up with it,its getting really annoying seeing: hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate all the time,so im sorry guys but i guess all good things have to come to an end :(,im not too sure how much this story is liked but im pretty sure its mainly hated by about 75 percent of people who read it but...as always reviews are appreaciated,hate or not but anyhow hope you enjoy the final chapter,also before i start i know Bonnie is a boy but he/she is a girl to me :3...

"y-you mean it?,are you serious Freddy?" Bonnie asked completley stunned at what the bear had just said

"y-yeah,i do,you probably dont like me back but...yeah i do mean it...you probably think im stupid for even brining this subject up.." Freddy said,his ears lowering in a sad way

"freddy i love you to!" Bonnie screamed while hugging the bear

"y-you do?!" Freddy asked hugging back

"of course i do!" Bonnie said looking into Freddy's eyes

"Bonnie i-ive been wanting to give you something for ages,but i was not sure how you would react so now im just gonna go for it"

"ok what is-" Bonnie was interupted by Freddy's lips meeting her's,she tensed up for a split second but then joined in.

"so thats what i wanted to give you..." Freddy said when they parted.

"it was a beautiful gift" Bonnie said hugging Freddy

"thank you..." Freddy said,hugging back

"I've liked you ever since day one..." Bonnie whispered in Freddy's ear

"same here..." Freddy said

Then suddenly Chica and Mike came out cheering and whistling beacuse they where happy for their friends.

"whoop whoop!,you two are gonna be a great pair!" Chica screamed

"Agreed!" MIke shouted

"hey guys its 3AM!,we have 3 whole hours to hang out! and play board games again!" MIke said

Everyone agreed to this,Bonnie and Freddy got up from the stage and held hands,everyone played monoply and MIke won.

"yaaaaaaaaaaay!" screamed MIke "i winnnnnnn!

MIke done a funky chicken dance as his victory dance and made chicken noises.

"ok Mike that was a bit strange" said Chica

"yeah i just go crazy when i win,sorry about that"

"nah dont worry about it! Chica said

And the crew hung out everyday,ate cakes and pizza and they where all happy to have a speacial person to hang out with,which was all them where happy...

A/N: hey guys!,You like my story?,if so be sure to follow me as i plan to make more fnaf fanfics soon and if you guys REALLY want me to expand,tell me what othere games i should do (e.g: sonic,portal 2,portal 1 etc),so hope you enjoyed my story,be sure to faviourite anf follow me for more see you guys neeexttt timeeeeeeeeeeee!.


	6. A close call

A/N: Hey guys!,someone called SolarWolf64 actually made me do another chapter beacuse he put on some pretty brave words on his comment XD but thank you so much! solarwolf64 for getting me to do another chaoter!,there should be more people like YOU in this world!.But without furthur a do heres the 6th chapter,Freddy,Bonnie and Chica Find out that a new animtronic is coming called Foxy! what will happen?.And btw the Bite Of 87 DOES NOT happen in my storyline so dont hate :),if u do well...Haters Gonna Hate!.

At least happy until they heard the news about the new animatronic Fox,Their Freelings turned from happy to nervous in mere moments.

"w-what if he dosent like us?" Asked Chica

"And what if he's not friendly?" Asked Freddy

"and what if he wants to attack us?" asked Bonnie

"guys,guys calm down,he will like us,anyway we should be excited about this!"

"Mikes right,he will like us!" Freddy exclaimed.

Mike decided to leave the conversation until later,which was now... and now was... has he gotten himself into?.

"guys come on stop wor-" MIke was interupted by the sound of...shouting?.

"HEY COME OUT!,YOU IDOTS IM BACK!"

"b-back?..." MIke studdered

MIke rushed down the hallway to see the same person who robbed the place a few months was stunned and and the rest of the crew came speeding down the hallway.

"didnt i kill you? you son of a-" Bonnie said but was interupted by a emp grenade hitting her.

Bonnie looked at freddy in the eyes and she shut sped as fast as a motorbike over to Bonnie who lay there,motionless.

"weve come fully equipeed to deal with things the size of those...Monsters..." The man with the emp's said "unless you want your other Friends to get the same treatment she got,you better surrender NOW!"

MIke put his hands in the air and kneeled to the ground.

"good...good,im glad you can co-operate" The man said while pulling out an AK-47 assult rifle

Mike quickly got up and tackled the man to the ground,he tried to grab the gun out of the mans hands but he was too strong,he knocked MIke of of him and started beating him with his assult rifle then his fists flew into Mikes face and everything went man spat on the bleeding Mike who lay before him.

"when you get burried i will spit on your grave and stomp it..." the man said in a exeedingly evil voice

"that isnt gonna happen!" Freddy screamed while charging at the man

Freddy rugby tackled the man to the ground and started beating him left right and center until the man was mans face was crushed and so was his checked the clock on the wall,it was 2pm.

"damn that idotic little moron..." a familar voice said

Freddy turned around and realised Mike was alive,Freddy sped over to him and hugged him.

"y-yeah hey Fred" Mike said while hugging back

"Bonnies...Bonnies..." Freddy couldnt finish his sentence,he was sobbing too much

MIke patted him on the back.

"I-i know..w-what it feels like too..." Mike said "i...ive lost family before..."

Freddy looked up at MIke sadly with tears in his eyes.

"w-why...why to her...i should've been killed n-not her..." Freddy said with tears rolling slowly down his cheecks.

Then They both heared a whirring almost like a...aniamtronic starting up...it was Bonnie,she looked at Freddy,she sprung up and hugged him.

"oh my god,BONNIE!" Freddy screamed with joy

Bonnie looked into Freddy's eyes and felt lost in his gaze and then they kissed.

"I love you Bonnie" Freddy smiled

"i love you to Freddy!"

A/N: Hey guys i was wondering...did u want me to add some Foxy X Chica? in the next chapter?,if so just ask me in the reviews beacuse i would happily add some Foxy X Chica :).Thank u guys for Reading this chapter,reviews much appreaciated

-Sonic3186 OUT!


	7. The mystery figure

A/N; Hey guys its the holidays! YAYYYY!,as it is the holidays i would like to upload more often on this story!.And i will also have more time to check through the chapters more thoroughly (wut) and stuff.

(Bonnie:) Whats going to happen in this chapter?

Well Bonnie...that is for u to find out!

(Bonnie:) Awww come on!,maybe give me a hint?

Fine fine...A new arrival comes in on this chapter! (that probably gave it away).

(Bonnie:) Oh!,im so excited! i can barely sit still! *fidgits everywhere*

BONNIE!,stop it!,ill start with the chapter so without furthur ado here it is!:

Bonnie walked off with Freddy and Chica and Mike sat at the edge of the stage.

"im still really nervous about the new animatronic" Chica said

"here Chica,i have a photo of the new animatronic" Mike said while rumagging through his pockets "Aha!"

Mike showed Chica a picture of a red furred bushy tailed and quite tall Fox.

"his name is Foxy,when he comes we will fit his 'home' in called "pirates cove",it will be where he sits and does stuff until it his his time to act!" Mike exclaimed "aslo you will be sleeping with him!"

"h-he's really cute" Thought Chica "w-wait what did i just say?!,i havn't even met him yet and im calling him cute?"

Chica sighed and was blushing by what she thought,Mike noticed this.

"somebody's got a crush" Mike said,making sure the others couldnt hear him.

"w-what?,no...i mean y-yes sorta..." Chica studdered

Mike looked at the white clock,it said 5:55am.

"Hey guys?!" Mike yelled "its five fifty five!,you better get back in your places ASAP!"

Bonnie and Freddy came speeding down the hallway and got back in their places,along with Chica.

-Time Skip (6am):-

Mike walked out into a room that was lit by just decided to watch the crews performance for once,he never got a chance to watch them as he was either busy or just wanted to get home.

-Time Skip (6:30am):-

Kids came speeding through the doors of the pizzeria first party was with a little boy name was turning picked Jacob up and put him on his shoulder.

"Hello there Jacob!,how old are you turning today?" Freddy asked,his voice sounding softer than usual

"somebody's got a weakspot for children..." Mike whispered to himself

"Mr schmit?" Asked a familar voice

Mike turned around and it was Mr Fabear.

"oh,hey sir!" Mike said "what do you want?"

"oh i just wanted to stop by and say hi to you!" Mr Faz exclaimed

"oh...ok" Mike said

Mr Fabear walked off.

"strange..." Mike thought

Mike then walked out the large pizzeria doors,walked up to his truck and started the drove to his house where he had his dog called suddenly held his head in pain,he was having a vision/flashback sort of was having a vision of a large figure with kind of a mask for its face with white dots in the middle,he was attacking Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy,the new it suddenly stared right into his eyes he felt as if it was staring into his soul.

A/N: geez 2 days...2 whole days to write this i am now accepting ooc's in my story just fill this out.

Name:

Type (animal):

Fur colour:

Hobbies:

known for:

how they should be introduced:

If you have any other catergories you think u should add in,go ahead!,good luck! i hope yours gets picked :D


	8. Its reality

A/N: Hello guys,just wanted to say,sorry i havnn't updated this story :,( its been very hard with christmas and all,but now christmas is over i can updated more (hopefully XD).

Bonnie:so what REALLY happens in this chapter?,you lied to me last time!,foxy didn't come!.

well...yes thats true ,but i wanted people to get confused XD,becuase it would make the story a bit more...confusing,look im just gonna get on with the chapter.

Bonnie: *sigh* ok

Mike opened one eye,had the vision eneded?. let out a big sigh.

"w-what the hell?" Mike said "w-what was that...that...THING."

Mike thought of what it could be,or who it could found no logical decided it was just a one off thing,but many more questions decided to sleep it off as it may help get his mind of that...vision slowly walked up his stairs turned right to his bedroom and slumped down on the he closed his eyes.

Mike awawkened to a loud sort of high pitch noise downstairs he slowly tiptoed downstairs to see what it he saw the thing in his vision right before he was petrified was an understatment (literaly),terrified times 5 would be monster turned around and stared into his soul once again.

10pm:

Mike flung out of bed,screaming and god...it was just a dream.

"oh my god...wa- again?" Mike panted.

Mike looked at his clock it was Mike go into work early?

"why not?" he though to himself

Mike got up,got into his uniform,entered his car and left for work.

11:50pm:

Mike drove his car into the car park,he was much later than expected,but still walked into the pizzeria where Mr Fazbear was on the phone once again,and also didnt hear him,once Mr Fazbear put the phone down,he saw Mike was standing there waiting for him to let Mike in.

"oh sorry Mike,i didn't realise you where standing there" Mr Fazbear said

"nah i'm fine,dont worry about it." Mike replied

Mr Fazbear walked to the inside pizzeria doors and let Mike in.

"Why did you come in early?" Mr Faz asked to Mike

"oh...i dont know really,i just wanted to come into work early i guess" Mike said

"oh" Was all mr fazbear could say

Mr Fazbear started to walk away when he remembered something he needed to tell Mike.

"oh Mike by the way we are getting a new animtronic he's called the puppet,along with that he'll have his own games room where he gives prizes out to children who win them by playing the games." Mr Fazbear exclaimed "oh and aslo heres a picture of it."

Mike took the picture and was absolutley devasted by what he saw,it was the same thing he saw in his jaw hung didn't know what to do...

A/N; DUN DUN DUNNNNN,do you think the puppet should be nice or be bad?,its up to you guys!,you decide whether the puppet/marrionete is bad or then i'll see you next timeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
